<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Christmas Carols by FullmetalDevil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657761">Christmas Carols</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil'>FullmetalDevil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Caroling, Christmas Story, Family Bonding, Fluff, Fun With Friends, comedy mixed in, holiday fluff, music sessions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:40:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28657761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullmetalDevil/pseuds/FullmetalDevil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The holiday season was upon the Connor home as the family was eagerly decorating for the season. However that came to a halt when a certain actress called putting in a request for a little musical accompaniment from Allison and for the woman to bring her little demon son along for the ride as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Christmas Carols</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ok! As I know I'm a bit late with the story, for starters: Merry Christmas and Happy New year to all of you! I know 2020 had been a bit rough for everyone as I'll fully admit to having some problems as well. My health had taken a nose dive from a number of factors resulting in me seeking medical attention to alleviate the problem. I am doing much better and am trying to get back into the swing of releasing stories as I have a mountain of them on hold. Nevertheless, I hope you all have a safe and happy new year and lets get on with the show~!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Holiday cheer danced throughout the Connor home as Allison and Benny both happily sang while decorating the Christmas tree. Tom softly hummed along while going through the boxes of ornaments handing them the brightly colored glass trinkets one by one. The couple was enjoying the cheer from their toon as he paced around the tree with a spring in his step and a tune on his tongue. They liked seeing the excitement in the toon’s eyes as his energy was infectious, even they had to admit to their own energy levels matching the toon as they did their best to keep up with him. Benny hung up the last ornament just as the phone rang in the kitchen interrupting their merry melodies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Benny inquired watching his mom dust her pants off from some of the needles before pacing to the phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't know" she answered the toon before picking up the phone. "Hello? Connor residence."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Just the person I was looking for!" A familiar cheery voice shouted on the line making Allison flinch from the volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Susie?! What's going on?" Allison couldn't help the raised brow creeping up on her. Susie rarely called and her unusual cheery tone was creepy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well as you may or may not be aware, the firm is doing some holiday music recordings and I got picked to do one of the songs. I already have the recorded music so we won't have to be worrying about a live band but I was wondering if I could borrow that little melodious demon of yours." The actress softly hummed into the line, her voice dripping with honey.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison deadpanned at the sugary tone of her fellow actress and coworker. "And why do you want Benny?" Her voice caught the toon's attention as he left the living room padding up to her side looking up at her with confusion, clearly wondering why his name was being mentioned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well if I recall your boy is quite the singer in his larger form and I need a male vocalist for the song. Technically I'm singing the backups as I was hoping you can help me out with that while your baby sings the lead."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison lightly patted Benny between his horns before resting her hand on the back of his head encouraging him to stay by her side with little pit cut eyes looking up at her. "That is all well and dandy, but who is doing the recording as the last thing I want is someone freaking out, because once he gets into the music he doesn't hold back and both mouths tend to speak."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susie chuckled on the line singing "Oh you don't have to worry about that and I have everything covered all the way down to payment for the effort. All I need you to do is meet me at the recording studio later today at 6pm." Her words were met with a groan. "Oh now don't go sounding like your husband." She happily chirped. "I got everything taken care of. See you later!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Before Allison had a chance to even discuss the matter further she heard the characteristic tone of the line being cut. The actress glared at the phone before hanging it up letting out an annoyed huff before feeling the gentle prodding at her side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Is everything ok?" Benny's words taking Allison out of her mentally cursing the phone out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well." The actress rubbed her arm slightly. "That was Susie and she wanted you and I to go to the recording studio to record a song for the company holiday album. Apparently every year the company does one and this year they want us to help out as Susie wants you in on it as well."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Recording studio?" Benny lightly fidgeted with his bowtie looking nervous. "Like the one from the studio?" His mind dipping back to the yellowed wooden walls and the thick inky miasma that permeated the area.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison bent down looking the toon directly in his eyes breaking him out of his train of thought. "It's similar with function but in terms of look it's very different. It isn't wood or covered in ink, just a regular room with a mic set up and a glass window. If you don't want to go I won't force you."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The toon looked at his mother with concern as she gently cupped his head, but she said it wasn't like the studio. He had to admit he was curious as to why Susie wanted him to help her as she could have picked anyone, why him? He mulled over the situation before he looked back up into her eyes. Her eyes he had grown to trust and take comfort in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worry danced across his mothers face as she laid a hand on his cheek. “You don’t have to.” Allison didn't want Benny to feel like he was being forced into anything. He always has a choice in what they do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know.” Benny leaned his head into her touch. “But she wanted our help so I don’t want to say no, she doesn't ask for much.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison looked into Benny’s eyes seeing that the little toon had made up his mind and was willing to go. Tom asked if he should come with them for support for which he was thanked for the offer, but turned him down. She wanted him to stay home as she wasn’t sure how long it would take to do the recordings depending on who was running the show. Susie said she had everything taken care of and that there shouldn’t be any troubles. She could only hope that things would go as well as her fellow actress wanted them to.</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the appointed hour drew near Allison had Benny take his larger form and get dressed while Tom volunteered to fiddle with the car. Ragdoll sighed to himself sitting atop his bed that sank from his weight while watching Allison on one side of his room rifling through his closet looking for something that would fit him while he knew Tom must be doing the same with the car. He watched as Allison frowned at his small collection of clothing he had for his larger form as he very rarely went out in public in it as opposed to his normal smaller form. He personally didn’t see why it would make a difference on what form he used to go in and out of the building, but Allison insisted that it would be his larger form since they have to check in and out. That it would look strange for her to go in and out the place with a child.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This isn’t gonna do.” Allison spoke aloud while holding up Ragdoll’s suit from the party they had gone to. “Everything is too formal and not casual.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“WeLl I rAreLy Go OuT iN tHiS fOrM sO I doN’T hAve MuCH.”</b>
  <span> Ragdoll sheepishly fiddled with his bowtie with the mouth within it lightly nibbling on a finger before he waved it away.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I need something that doesn’t make you look like you’re dressed for the gala.” Allison placed her hands on her hips looking over her few options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes landed on his long black slacks that she remembered him wearing during their party for which fit him very well. It’s a start as the coat and vest set was too formal. She never realized how little clothes Benny had in his larger form as she knew eventually he’ll need more in order to be able to handle house affairs when her and her husband would no longer be able to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here, put this on.” The actress tossed Ragdoll the slacks for which the demon caught it looking at the article with confusion before simply putting it on without questioning her. Once he had them on she had him stand in place looking over the height of the pants versus the rest of him. The waist was a bit high but fell just below the teeth of his second mouth. No doubt giving himself enough room to open it if need be, but the rest of him needed to be covered as all he had were dress shirts.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll watched as Allison looked him over with a critical eye before she snapped her fingers and quickly paced out the room. He let out a small sigh upon her leaving. He wasn’t too fond of playing dress up and knew in his heart his mom wanted him to look his best, but he wished she wouldn’t spend so much time mulling over outfits. Tom said something about ‘that’s what mom’s do’ and he supposed so, but he just wanted to wear what was easier and move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't have long to mull over his thoughts before Allison came back with one of Tom's shirts. He recognized the black article of clothing as it was Tom's largest shirt that she occasionally complained about since she felt it was too loose on him but it was also the first shirt he bought when they got out of the studio. The man saying he wanted something loose to relax in rather than the stuffy suits he wore back before the studio fell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Here, see if this fits." Allison tossed him the collared shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll sofly sighed and undid the buttons in the sleeves opening up further to allow his large hands to glide through them pulling the shirt on as he went. He couldn't do anything about his bowtie opting to button the top just below it to where it looked like he was wearing it properly. He softly hummed to himself as he was surprised it fit him as it was somewhat of a comfortable fit. He spared a glance at his mother to see a pleased look on her face. God he hoped they were done and could move on. Once he was done putting the shirt on he turned to face her fully holding out his arms with a worried expression seeking approval.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright." Allison grinned as she looked over her demonic companion. "Put on a coat and let's go.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her statement was met with a nod as Ragdoll grabbed his black jacket quickly putting it on before grabbing a hat and followed her out his room.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair quickly made their way down the hall to the front door to be greeted by Tom as the man was coming inside.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't do anything about the front bench seat but I was able to push the back as far as possible so I think he should be able to ride comfortably enough." the man shrugged, gesturing to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison reached for his cheek giving him a quick peck "Thank you. It should be good enough."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom glanced at Ragdoll wanting to chuckle at the demon as Benny looked like he was already dreading the day as he couldn't help but wonder if the demon was having second thoughts about going because of Allison's habit of dressing him up. He had to inwardly chuckle to himself with the demon wearing his shirt as he could only imagine how much fussing his wife was doing over Benny not having much in terms of casual wear in his larger form. He watched as Allison quickly made her way to the car and just as Ragdoll started to follow Tom caught his arm making the demon pause to look at the man with confusion dancing upon his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An amused smirk grew on the man's face "Looks like Allison played 'dress up' again." Earning a small whine and a nod pulling a fit of laughter from Tom as the demon glared at him. "Don't worry. You can keep the shirt so next time it will be easier for you. One of these days you and I are gonna go to a big and tall shop to try and alleviate that problem in the future, but for now you better catch up with your mom."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll nodded before quickly going to catch up with Allison, she held the passenger door open for him as he had to stoop low to be able to fit in the car properly. He had to admit it felt awkward getting into the car at his current size as he scooted to the back bench. He was thankful Tom managed to push it as far back as he did since it gave his now much longer legs plenty of room to sit comfortably. Once he was situated and Allison confirmed he was ok and buckled in, she paced around to the driver's seat briefly waving at Tom giving him a thumbs up before starting the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The world passed through the glass with Ragdoll day dreaming as the world went by. He could see all the people bustling about with their purchases and businesses and homes covered in decorations for the coming holiday. To him it was always such a sight to see such activity as many traveled about with smiles on their faces even though some were bundled up to stave off the cool weather. He’ll never grow tired of the world outside the studio as it was forever changing and had so much more to offer. He couldn’t help the smile that crept on his face as his mind dipped down memory lane of his time with his folks and all the fun they have together. He knew that many have different reasons for celebrating the winter season, but to him it was about family and those he cared about and it will always be.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon’s day dreaming came to an end when the car reached a simple looking building littered with large glass windows and greenery kissing it's sides. He couldn’t help the raised brow that crept up him as they briefly stopped at a security guard post before moving deeper into the strange compound. Ragdoll’s singular visible eye danced about taking in the sights of people bustling about carrying various props, portions of sets or building materials. To him it didn’t feel like a studio as it was too open and covered in trees, grass and bushes. Large warehouse sized buildings dotted the property with a constant flow of people in and out as he could only assume they were in the middle of filming. Groups of people clustered around benches and tables all laughing and eating in between shoots as the demon gazed upon them. He couldn’t help but wonder if the studio was like this at one point. A time when people were happy to work there and things hadn’t gone south, but he knew he’ll never know. The studio's story of it’s time lost to the trappings of time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison pulled up to a smaller building where a few musicians sat outside in the sun cheerfully going over their music and some where even playing. She spared a glance in the rear view mirror at Ragdoll to see the demon lightly pressed against the window watching the musicians before gently pulling away from the glass with a small frown. She couldn’t hide the frown that had formed on her own face at the sight. She knew he had to be thinking of their former band as he was close to them before the studio fell, she admitted that she missed the lively bunch as well and knew that they would be proud of how Benny is doing outside that place.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The car came to a stop on the opposite side of the building nestled next to a warehouse with a trailer parked next to it. Allison stepped out of the vehicle going to the passenger side to let Benny out before a familiar joyous shout caught her attention.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“DAAAAAARRLIIIIIIIING!!!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She turned just in time to be brought into a bear hug by Taylor who happily swung her around in a circle earning a laugh from the actress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi Taylor. How are you?” she giggled in the man's grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I am positively peachy pumpkin, and how about yourself? I hadn’t seen you for a hot minute. Is everything ok?” Taylor looked her up and down giving her a critical eye.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I’m fine, I’m fine.” Allison waved away his concerns appreciative of the gesture. “I’m here cause Susie asked me to help out with her recordings and to bring Benny along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as her words left her mouth a huge grin exploded on Taylors face with his head snapping towards the passenger side of the car. The man's sudden attention towards Ragdoll made the demon flinch from the excited expression as he tried to scoot away from the window. Before he knew it the door was thrust open and Taylor launched himself at him wrapping him up in a bear hug tackling him to the bed of the bench earning a shocked squeak from the demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’s my cute, squeaky baby boy!” Taylor joyously squealed as he gave the demon the biggest hug he could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll squeaked in distress and shock while pinned under the man earning a fit of laughter from his mother. Allison laughed at the sight because it reminded her of the many times Benny and Bendy tackle hugged Sammy to the ground pinning the man to the floor as a form of greeting. It was amusing to see Benny on the receiving end, but after hearing a small whine as the demon was attempting to free himself she knew she needed to pry Taylor off him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alight Taylor, turn him loose.” Allison chuckled lightly tugging on Taylors legs sticking out of the car. She heard the small utterance of ‘buzzkill’ before the man let Ragdoll go before exiting the vehicle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll hesitated before leaving the vehicle only to find Taylor attached to him once more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’ve missed you so much Benny bear!” Taylor chirped. “Allison doesn’t let you come over much and let me get a look at you.” The man quickly pushed himself away from the demon but kept him at arm's length looking at him from head to toe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small frown formed on Taylor's face and Allison could already hear the lecture coming as she tried to back away herself only to get a small tug on her sleeve. Ragdoll’s thread had snaked out from under his sleeve and had grasped onto her arm not letting her leave him before Taylor turned around to face her. “Does Benny not have a lot of clothes for this form?” the man inquired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well,” Allison tried to pry the thread off her for which it refused to budge. “He doesn’t go out in that form very often so we don’t have much for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This won’t do!” Taylor immediately grabbed Ragdoll’s hands. “Come with me real quick pumpkin as while I know you two need to get a move on, I’m not about to let you walk in there looking like this. You’re dressed to sing honey bun, not a funeral. Come, come!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor grabbed the thread grabbing onto Allison and pried it off her before dragging the demon to his trailer with Ragdoll’s eye begging for help as all Allison could do was give him a small sympathetic smile and wave. She knew Taylor was big on looks and knowing the man he never went anywhere without his trailer’s worth of a wardrobe and sewing equipment. She knew Ragdoll would be in good hands, but at the moment she had to pity him as she could only imagine how much Taylor was tearing his trailer apart getting something to fit her demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Allison waited for the demon’s return she lightly hummed to herself occasionally taking a glance at her watch wondering if Susie was running late. She had to admit she probably got there a little too early, but she could never tell with how long it takes to get Benny ready let alone traffic. The toon had gotten to a point where he could dress himself, but she couldn’t help but fret over his clothes, always making sure he was dressed appropriately for the weather. Tom always joked about her spending too much time on the matter, but she couldn’t help it. She wanted her baby to be as comfortable as possible when they go out hence why she always got ready early to get a head start.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman lightly fidgeted with her watch once more letting out a small sigh before a small honk of a horn caught her attention as a familiar car pulled up alongside hers with an even more familiar woman stepping out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey angel!” Susie shouted from her car while Sammy stepped out the passenger side. "Sorry I'm late, I got stuck in traffic a bit picking up this guy." She thumbed towards Sammy who huffed at her comment looking indignant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison’s brow immediately shot up upon seeing Sammy. “Susie and Sammy? What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man scoffed thumbing towards Susie. “She insisted that I do the recording since she said that it’s reminiscent of the music we played back in the day and that your hell spawn was invited to come as well.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, where is Benny?” Susie looked around Allison fully expecting to see the toon clinging to her leg or him tackling Sammy on sight. It was odd for him to not be around, he was the type to be a living shadow to his folks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The actresses comment earned a snicker from Allison and a raised brow from her as the woman pointed towards the familiar trailer of their overzealous dresser. “He’s in there getting a wardrobe change. Apparently Taylor was not pleased at his attire and insisted on fixing it so he got dragged off.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh that poor soul.” Susie burst into a boisterous laughter. She knew all too well what it was like to get dragged off by the man before a shoot. He was insistent on looking flawless and because of his perfectionist nature the actors and actresses under his care always looked their best at all times for filming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy rolled his eyes at the laughing ladies over their dresser he had heard stories about. “Well you ladies have your fun, I’m going to review the piece we’ll be working with and figuring out the best course of action for it. When you’re ready come inside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man wasted no time in removing himself from the group and made his way inside the recording studio as the two women continued their laughing fits. Susie and Allison chuckled at their ever grouchy former director as at the moment it did feel like a trip down memory lane to them. Both could remember a time when they took music direction from him and to be doing it once more held a certain level of nostalgia that was hard to put into words. The difference this time was that they had one more member to their group and no live band as it was a recording they were singing to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How the times have changed.” Susie rested against her car with Allison resting alongside next to her humming in agreement. “Once upon a time you and I were at opposite ends over a role that neither of us had control over and now we’re both working on the same thing hand in hand.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Things did get a bit out of hand, but now it’s for the better.” A warm smile grew on Allison’s face. “Things are better now and now it’s on our terms.” earning a nod in agreement from her fellow actress.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door to the trailer crept open catching both of the ladies attention as Taylor practically danced out. “Ladies!” the man cheerily addressed them. “I present to you, your baby boy!” the man held out his arms in presentation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both women raised a brow as the doorway remained empty before a scowl grew on Taylors face at the lack of the demon’s appearance. “Now see here!” The man waltzed back inside before they heard the distinct sounds of a distressed squeak before Taylor reappeared dragging Ragdolls hands while cords flowed out of the trailer. The man tugged and tugged on the cords clearly ignoring Benny’s refusal before the demon in question ultimately was pulled to the doorway earning shocked looks from both ladies.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll sported a bright red pull over sweater with a wide collar and large sleeves with both rimmed with a fluffy white material. The bottom of the large sweater had a belt around the bottom keeping the sweater form fitting around the demon’s waist but low enough to not irritate his 2nd mouth. His hat had been replaced with a large Santa style hat with it pulled downwards hiding Ragdoll’s hidden eye coated in ink as well as a portion of his stitches and a horn leaving the other horn exposed. The demon’s face was nearly as red as his sweater top as Taylor let him keep the black slacks.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Looking good.” Allison hummed at the wardrobe change of her demon. Taylor always knew what looked best on people and he gave Benny the same care and treatment he would any other person.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh isn’t he darling~” Taylor cooed letting Ragdoll’s hand go so the demon could retract his arms. “That red complements his black and yellow coloring and he looks totally dressed for the season and the photo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“P-Photo?” the actress stuttered. She didn’t know there was supposed to be a photo taken.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh did I forget to mention that?” Susie laid a hand on her chin in contemplation. A heated glare was shot her way as she waved off the look from her fellow actress. “Look before you get started, I forgot, and with the way Taylor dressed up your baby most of his face is covered. I don’t think there will be too much of an issue as only one photo is getting used for the album credits, not all of them. It’s mostly for the participants to remember the occasion.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well a little warning would have been nice.” Allison grumbled under her breath as Ragdoll joined her side pulling out a Santa hat from his sleeve and sliding it gently on his mother’s head earning a small squeak of her own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“TaYLor SAid TO weAR thEse.”</b>
  <span> the demon softly chuckled at the small surprised squeak his mom made before he handed Susie her hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you Benny.” Susie accepted the hat sliding it on her head. “Now let's get this show on the road before Sammy has a fit.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group agreed before making their way inside after thanking Taylor for his efforts with the man cheering them on wishing them luck on the album and that he couldn’t wait to hear the results. Susie led them down the hallway to their recording booth with Sammy already inside checking the equipment making sure everything was in working order. The man said nothing except gesture to where they needed to be while double checking the wiring one final time.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison had Ragdoll stand separately from them with the demon giving a small concerned look before being told that since he’s gonna be the lead singer that he needed to be separate from them as they would be singing the back up vocals. That they don’t want the mics crossing too much in terms of picking up the sound for which the demon understood. Though twinges of amusement danced through Sammy’s features watching Allison try to figure out how to get Ragdoll to wear his headset. They all were well aware that both demons had acute hearing but they lacked visible ears so seeing Allison trying to figure out where to place his headset had him hiding a smirk behind his hand. Ultimately Ragdoll relieved her of her efforts placing the headset over his head at the base of his horns as any other human would wear them before watching his mother return to her position after making sure he was set up and ok.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was clear the demon was nervous about the position he was in as even from across the room Allison was trying to give him reassuring words and a gentle smile. That everything would be ok and that he had nothing to worry about. Ragdoll had to admit he was a bit nervous about being the lead for a change as he lightly fiddled with his bowtie while he waited. This was all new to him and he didn’t want to disappoint. He remembered all the times he accompanied Allison to her recordings but he was just a spectator in her bag, he wasn’t actively participating.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy raised a brow watching the nervousness of the demon as Allison lightly comforted him from across the room before watching the demon’s bowtie latch onto his finger earning a shocked squeak from the demon as he pried his finger out of the mouth of his bowtie. He couldn’t help but wonder about that bowtie of his as it felt like it did things on it’s own sometimes but at the same time he felt that maybe it was more honest to the demon’s innermost feelings as Benny did show confidence from time to time and in a musical setting. The demon often had no problem taking center stage once he got over his nervousness. Perhaps a part of him knows that he’ll be fine as he’s done this before and he just needs to snap the rest of him out of it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, everyone, are all of you ready?” Sammy addressed them once he felt that things were ready to go and all their attention was directed to him earning a collective nod in unison. “Good. Then I’ll be playing the music as I describe what I want and when.” He passed out the sheet music to the group with them eyeing what he had written down on the piece. “We’ll have two rehearsals and then the final third time will be the real deal, everyone understand?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio nodded as Sammy played the recording and they all listened to the music that flowed through the headsets and speakers. The man went through the sheet music lightly singing portions and gave emphasis on what he wished to hear and the style that he wanted to shoot for. The ladies couldn’t help but smile at the lively beat of the song since it very much reminded them of the lively music from the studio back during happier times as even a smile was growing on Ragdoll’s face at the upbeat tune. He could imagine Leonard tap dancing while playing with Aaron, Giovanni, Earl and Edgar all going ham on their respective instruments keeping up the jovial pace of the tune. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the Ragdoll demon, he had begun to bounce and sway the more he listened to the music as Sammy knew that the demon was beginning to settle into his comfort zone. The familiarity of the music clearly resonated with the demon as even he was reminded of his former band. He had heard many times that Benny had accompanied Allison to her recording sessions with the band prior to the fall of the studio and seeing the demon responding to a similar style of music was nostalgic. He knew that the familiarity of the piece would strike a cord with Benny and help him get into the music as he had seen him do so before during their music lessons. It was without a doubt in his mind that once Benny gets into the music that the demon would put on a flawless performance for which he himself was eagerly looking forward to seeing what the demon had to offer.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the conclusion of the music Sammy was met with a small chorus of ‘awwws’ before he cleared his throat. “Now we’re going to practice the song twice before going to the actual recording so please treat it like this is the real deal and give it your all. Benny I know this will be a first for you, but treat it as you would any other private performance.” earning a nod from the demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the flip of a switch the music came alive once more with Ragdoll happily swaying to the beat as Allison and Susie lightly rocked to the tune as well. The group watched as Sammy raised his heads ready to signal when to begin as the beat drifted through the air. Once it reached the desired point Sammy threw his hands down queuing everyone to begin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdolls voice sang out loud and true, earning a look of surprise from Susie as the demon sang wholeheartedly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jingle all the way.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh! what fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Jingle all the way;</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh! what fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Dashing through the snow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>O'er the fields we go</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Laughing all the way~</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bells on bob tail ring</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Making spirits bright</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>What fun it is to ride and sing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A sleighing song tonight~!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The demon swooned as he almost seemed to be dancing to the piece as he sang, his arms spreading out to add emphasis to his words. Allsion couldn’t hide the smile on her face seeing Benny really get into the piece and was taking it as he would any other performance, though she did have to admit that Sammy made a wise choice and specifically told Benny to sing in a deeper tone to serve as a contrast to her soon to be chorus with Susie. The actress in question next to her clearly was shocked at Benny’s much deeper and smooth tones before she had to nudge her out of her trance to begin their chorus while Benny stepped away from the mic. Neither woman was about to be upstaged by their demonic companion putting their hearts and souls into their chorus.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a one-horse open sleigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a one-horse open sleigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll bounced in place hearing his mother and aunt singing in unison. Their normal dueling personalities singing in harmony as he could tell the ladies clearly weren’t taking his part lightly and were answering his tune with their own for which he was eagerly looking forward to answering their reply. Once the ladies finished their brief chorus they backed away allowing him to take the stage once more.</span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Dashing through the snow</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>O'er the fields we goooo~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Laaaaaughing all the way~!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Bells on bob tail ring</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Making spirits briiiiight~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Oh What fun it is to ride and sing</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>A sleighing song toniiiight~!</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy couldn’t hide the smile on his face as the ladies immediately stepped forward with their voices melding and harmonizing with Ragdoll’s.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,             </span>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way.                  </span>
  
  <b>Jingle all the way.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride            </span>
  <b>Oh! What fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a one-horse open sleigh.      </span>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,             </span>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way.                  </span>
  
  <b>Jingle all the way.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride            </span>
  <b>Oh! What fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a one-horse open sleigh.      </span>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The actress's voices served as a perfect contract to his deep voice with their higher ones. They bounced back and forth musically overlapping one another as if they were bounding down a snow covered trail riding a sleigh pulled by a horse. Their jovial music couldn’t help but lift the man’s spirit as it was a rocking almost a swinging 40’s esque tune that even he felt like dancing to as clearly the singers looked like they practically were as they sang. Sammy was more than ecstatic with his little pupils progress musically and in his mind he would have loved to have Benny’s singing ability back during his days in the studio. Yet at the same time he knew the toon's talents would be squandered for Joey’s personal gain as here and now the toon is singing for himself and his family, not for the benefit of anyone but out of sheer joy of being with those he cares about and he couldn’t ask for anything more. He was proud of the little melodious demon.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once they hit the instrumental break for the song, Ragdoll actually broke out dancing much to Allison and Susie's surprise. The demon’s long arms snaked out of his sleeves pulling them into a hug as he swung them around him giving himself 2 impromptu dance partners. The ladies couldn’t help but silently laugh at the sudden motions of the demon. Both ladies opted to indulge him since everyone was on a musical high of the song with Benny twirling the ladies and doing his own tap dancing for which Allison was shocked to see the demon was steadily getting better at such. He was no longer tripping over his own two feet and was actually making long strides as he dipped in and out of one move to the next. She couldn’t help but wonder if it was from all the years he was in that form as he was clearly quite athletic from what she had seen of his time in the studio. He was very light on his feet and now that he wasn’t using that to fight for survival he was now using that for his dancing. Perhaps someday he can get to a point where he could both sing and dance at the same time. Part of her couldn’t wait until he got good enough to do so as at the moment she was more than happy to indulge the demon’s impromptu dance session before they broke it off to finish off the song the group quickly stepped back to their mics as wide smiles were plastered on their faces.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,             </span>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way.                  </span>
  
  <b>Jingle all the way.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride            </span>
  <b>Oh! What fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a one-horse open sleigh.      </span>
  <b>In a one-horse open sleigh.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle bells, jingle bells,             </span>
  <b>Jingle bells, jingle bells,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jingle all the way.                  </span>
  
  <b>Jingle all the way.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh! what fun it is to ride            </span>
  <b>Oh! What fun it is to ride</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In a ooone-hooorse open sleiiiiigh~!      </span>
  <b>In a ooone-hoooorse open sleiiiiiigh~!</b>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Upon the conclusion of the song the group burst into laughter and cheers with Ragdoll wrapping the ladies up in a big hug. They all couldn’t believe how well they had pulled the song off and were completely overjoyed with the results. Sammy sparred a smirk to the group as he was internally thankful he had accidentally tapped the record button when he had thrown his hands down telling them to begin, unintentionally recording everything they had done. He honestly felt that they couldn’t have done any better as it was reminiscent of his old band. The group before him were professionals in their own way and now had a newcomer that was able to keep up matching their talents with his own. The man almost felt bad that he would have to tell them that additional rehearsals let alone the official recording weren’t needed as the song was perfect in his mind. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deciding to keep mum about the accidental recording he opted to let the group sing the song two more times for which in his mind they were just as good as the first, but that first time held a certain level of magic that the two additional attempts lacked. Perhaps it was seeing them actually dance as they sang or the little hints of a competitive spirit as their voices bounced across the room. He’ll never know what it was that had happened, but whatever it was worked beautifully and he couldn’t have been more proud of them. He’ll take his accidental recording any day and happily listened to the trio having the time of their lives. These were the type of smiles he wished he saw during his days in the studio, but he was fine seeing them later than sooner. What mattered to him was what he was seeing now and not what he saw then.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once he felt the group had enough fun, Sammy clapped his hand gaining their attention. “All right ladies and demon, that is a wrap as you actually had gotten it in one shot earlier.” earning a chorus of ‘awwws’s with the man waving their boos away. “Hey I let you all have your fun as we are nearing the end of our time slot to use the recording booth. So we need to get everything cleaned up and set up for the next group as well as get the photo taken so we can call it a day.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone nodded in understanding as they fanned out to make sure the room was in working order for the next set of people. Sammy had Ragdoll assist him in rounding up the wires while the ladies packed the extra mics boxing them up once more as everything was cleared and set aside. Once the room was in working order the group did one final check before leaving the room to head to the hallway. Susie motioned for the group to follow her as she led them to where the photographers had their equipment set up for which naturally Ragdoll became concerned and nervous about getting his photo taken. Susie waved away the demon’s concerns telling him that they have taken photos of people in costumes so that he won’t stand out and that everything would be fine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison gently coaxed Ragdoll to the booth to take the group photo. The photographer patiently waited as Allison had Ragdoll sit down on the chair while her and Susie took up either side of the demon. Both ladies leaned into the demon while Allison had him put his arm around her before Susie copied her motions. Sammy chuckled to himself as Ragdoll looked like he wanted to be a million miles away from that spot with both ladies in his arms. The demon softly whined from the motion before Allison urged him to try and smile for the camera as the photographer asked if they were ready for the photo. The group nodded in confirmation as the photographer took a few photos before ejecting the film using a marker to write on the roll thanking the group for coming and that they’ll see the photos in a week's time. The ladies gave the man their information so the photos could be mailed to their homes with him quickly jotting it down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy waited until the ladies were focused on Ragdoll helping him out and congratulating him on his performance and the photo shoot before going up to the photographer asking for a set photo as well, that he was their music director and wished to have a copy of his ‘pupil’s and coworkers’ photos. The photographer didn’t seem to mind and jotted the man’s information down while Sammy slipped back to the group. Allison offered to send him a copy of the photo set since Sammy had a hand in the recordings as well for which the man pretended to be uninterested. Susie lifted a brow letting out a huff before dragging Sammy to the chair roughly sitting the howling man down and sat on his lap preventing him from getting up before placing her hat on his head. Allison got what the actress was doing and quickly had Ragdoll join her as they stood on either side of Sammy with the man’s face nearly as red as the heat he wore. Allison quickly flagged the photographer having the man snap up a few photos knowing that now Sammy didn’t have an excuse to not get a copy of the photos. He was going to get a set whether he liked it or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once the photos were all taken the girls quickly relieved Sammy opting to put a little distance between themselves and the man they pranked. Sammy was still as red as the hat he wore but only pulled it down further over his head to hide his embarrassment. He couldn’t believe the ladies dragged him into it and didn’t have the heart to tell them that he had his own set of photos being mailed to him as well. He internally sighed as in his heart he knew it was out of good fun and that they wanted to include him in on their events involving the toons. That they didn’t want him missing out on the important events in the toons' lives for which he would be forever grateful for even if he couldn’t bring himself to show it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the photo shoot and recording behind the group, they made their way back outside ready to call it a day. Allison and Susie were still giggling on how they dragged Sammy into the fun with the man grumbling, choosing to stay near Ragdoll out of the possibility that they may try something again. He figured that if they did that he would use the demon as a sacrifice to the ladies to give him time to escape. Just as they reached their cars Allison sparred a glance at Ragdoll realized that he was still wearing the sweater Taylor loaned him and that he would have to return it. Plus the man wanted to know how the events of the recording went and he didn't ask for much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Benny, we’re gonna need to stop off at Taylor's to return the sweater.” earning a look of shock from the demon as even he forgot he was wearing it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>If Ragdoll were honest he kinda wanted to keep the sweater. At first he didn’t like it but the longer he wore it the more he realized how comfortable and warm it was. It didn’t bother his stomach at all which was a first as he sometimes hated the fact that his stomach is so sensitive sometimes. It wasn’t an issue in his little form but in his larger form the teeth would get caught on the material sometimes which wasn’t a pleasant feeling. The sweater hung loose on him and didn’t bother his teeth at all and allowed for him to put it on with ease despite his large hands and his horns. It was something he really didn’t want to give up, but she said it was only borrowed and he had to give it back earning a small whine.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison could see the hesitation in the demons eyes but smiled reassuringly at him putting a hand on his arm. “C’mon. Most of those are rentals as I’m sure Taylor would be more than willing to tell you how to make one for yourself.” Her comment earned a small hesitant smile from her demon. She knew Benny had grown to like the sweater as it was clear he didn’t want to part with it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The actress nudged the demon to the trailer with Susie and Sammy in tow since Sammy needed to return the hat Susie put in his head. The man clearly ignored the fact that the hat was still placed upon his head with a little bell jingling in time to his step . </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A brisk knock rapped upon the door as the group waited outside hearing a shout of response from within. A few moments later the door opened to Taylor draped in several layers of fabrics and measuring tape hanging off him like rope. The man glanced down at the group wondering who was at his door before recognition pulled an ecstatic grin out of him. The man promptly throwing away the materials and tape as if they were on fire.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well hello everyone! How did the recording go?” he eagerly chirped. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We-” Allison was about to answer as Taylor quickly brushed past her placing a hand on her back and Ragdoll promptly pushed them inside the trailer earning a squeak in surprise from the both of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh this won’t do, you must come inside honey bun! I need all the details!!” The man led them to the table he had inside while Susie and Sammy followed after him closing the door to the trailer. Allison and Ragdoll were promptly seated at the table with Taylor sitting across it practically leaning against it in excitement. “Well how’d it go~” he hummed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison was about to begin as she was still recovering from the whirlwind reaction of her friend before Taylor cut her off with a look of surprise. "Oh dear me how rude of me." The man quickly got up from his seat. "What do you want to drink everyone?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh you don't have to" Allison tried to wave the man away before being met with a finger. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Not all darling. I am a host and you are in my trailer. It would be dreadfully rude of me to not at least offer a drink. Now then" the man opened a cupboard of various bottled beverages. "What would you like?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A small amused sigh escaped Allison as she heard the quieted snickers of her companions. "Just water would be fine thank you." Giving the man a warm appreciative smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"And you madam, gentleman and demon?" Taylor glanced at the remainder of the group pulling out a bottle of water.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"A water would be fine, thank you" Sammy shrugged as he wasn't at all picky.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tea please," Susie grinned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"MaY I haVE a TEa AS weLL pLeAsE?"</b>
  <span> Ragdoll grinned looking at the man's selection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taylor wasted no time pulling out the desired beverages passing them out to their respective owners earning a chorus of 'thank yous' before taking his seat properly</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Now dear." The man returned his gaze to Allison as well as the rest of her companions. "How did it go?"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A warm grin blossomed on Allison's face at the memory of the session. “It went great. According to Sammy we got the recording in one shot which was actually done during the rehearsal apparently.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I accidentally tapped the record button during the rehearsal, but honestly they couldn’t have done it any better. The first time was the charm.” Sammy chimed in from his seat on the side of the trailer with Susie nodding in agreement. “They were so into the music that even Benny here was trying hand and dancing for which he’s getting better. Though he’s not quite on the same level as his voice but he’s getting there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah and since her boy’s balls finally dropped he was an absolute charmer Taylor. You should have heard him go.” Susie beamed. “His voice is so deep and smooth, I was not expecting that.’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison’s eyes widened at the actress's comment bristling upon hearing her words. “Excuse you?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susie laid her chin on her hand cheekily giving the irate actress a smug look across the trailer. “Oh come now, it was a matter of time before your boy grew a pair and he was definitely flaunting his abilities. You gotta admit that he has quite a voice in him, with a little more work and he could have the whole world around his finger.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll tilted his head in confusion at his mother’s sudden prickly attitude towards Susie, he couldn’t help but wonder what she meant by her statement as it made no sense. </span>
  <b>“Um ALlisON.” </b>
  <span>He voice catching his mothers eyes for a brief moment, taking her away from her glares. </span>
  <b>“WhAt DiD sHE mEAn By THat? I dON’t thINk I drOPpeD aNytHIng AS thE OnlY THiNg I hAVe ARe sOMe baLLs of YArn IN my HAmmERspAcE AnD I CAn’t UsE my HaMMerSPacE veRy WEll In ThIs fOrM sO I DOn’t ThInK I LoST ANy of ThEM. WHy? DiD sHE neEd ThEm FoR sOmeThINg?”</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sammy snorted into his bottle of water choking on the demons innocent inquiry and statement promptly backing away while Susie's smug expression grew even more so upon seeing Allison put on the spot for a change. The actress fumbled over her words as she was trying to come up with something, anything to try and divert the topic. Even Taylor was choosing to closet his amusement over Allison’s predicament as while he was fully aware of Susie’s implications, it certainly didn’t apply to Benny as the toon didn’t seem to age let alone the fact that toon lacked bodily functions. Both human males of the room chose to give themselves a little distance from the ladies on the very slight off chance that ‘fur may fly’</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison fumbled over her words with her mind going a million miles a second as she tried to think of anything to change the subject. she was not about to have this discussion with him here and now. She mentally cursed Susie for her choice of language as she should have expected it to some degree from the actress, but wasn’t expecting it in front of Benny. Allison made a mental note to never leave Benny alone in her care, who knows what she would teach him. She already had Tom watching his mouth around the toon, she didn’t need another on that list. However that mental note wasn’t helping her at the moment as her eyes darted around while her mouth gaped like a fish before the red of Benny’s sweater reminded her of why they had come to Taylors trailer to begin with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Putting Susie’s comment aside.” the actress shot her an additional glare hoping for the actress to keep her steel trap shut for which her answer was a smug grin. “I’d like to thank you for letting Benny borrow the sweater for the photo shoot. We had our own Santa Claus for the photo.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, one that looked like he wanted to be a million miles away from there.” Sammy chuckled from a distance. “Your boy was nearly as red as his sweater.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not exactly one to talk yourself Sammy.” Allison retorted across the trailer. “You were redder then he was and he was the one that had to take the photo.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah well I wasn’t expecting to get dragged into the photo shoot Mrs. Connor, let alone getting sat on.” Sammy eyed Susie who gave him the most innocent doe eyed expression she could muster.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah but now you can’t say you didn’t participate and that there is no excuse for not getting a copy of the photos so there.” Allison stuck out her tongue getting a mumble of ‘childish’ from Sammy before the man pouted in his seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh simmer down, band man and don’t sweat the sweater honey.” Taylor waved away Allison’s comment. “You can keep it as it was a spare one from a Christmas special. They told me to make a number of sizes for that pattern and that was the only one that couldn’t fit anyone since that was a custom size set to your boy’s measurements. They told me to make every size I had to offer so that one got made as well and naturally I don’t know anyone that is large enough to wear it.” he laughed at the memory. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>“ThANk yOu.”</b>
  <span> Ragdoll spoke up. </span>
  <b>“IT’s rEAlly WArm AnD I liKe IT a LOt.”</b>
  <span> a smile blossoming on his face as he lightly pulled the collar up humming from the warm fluffy rim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Glad to hear doll, and tell you what.” The man stepped away rummaging through a filing cabinet before pulling out a folder. He rifled through its contents seemingly confirming it with a large grin before turning to the demon handing him the folder. “There is a copy of the pattern I used. I’m sure you can adjust it to your personal needs as now you can make a version of it to your own liking and not just one that looks like you robbed Santa of his coat.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll's eye grew wide at the folder before a squeak erupted from him. </span>
  <b>“THanK YoU!!”</b>
  <span> he beamed at the man.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was already looking forward to making a version of the sweater that he could wear when going out in a casual setting and maybe he could make a smaller version for his normal form. It was so warm and comfy he couldn’t wait.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison couldn’t hide her own happiness for the demon. Benny was always one for practicality like her husband so a gift of something he could use was always more valuable than a gift for the sake of giving a gift. She was sure he would put that pattern to good use as he finally had something that would fit his larger form comfortably.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh and Allison honey, before I forget.” Taylor stood up from the table. “Benny dear could you please get up a moment. I wanna show your mom something if it's alright with you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Ragdoll lifted a brow and nodded at the man’s request getting up from the table approaching the man per his coaxing. Taylor had Ragdoll stand in place gently lifting the demon's arms up and undoing the belt buckle that held his sweater around his waist. Naturally Ragdoll looked down at the man confused as to what he was doing and even more so when Taylor lifted up his sweater revealing his second mouth asking him to hold the sweater up for him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you had to come up with something quick for him to wear earlier as you said he was lacking in a lot in his wardrobe but you have to be careful about this.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man gently brushed his fingers alongside Ragdolls teeth lining the demon's stomach. The gentle touches earned twitches from the mouth and a slight look of discomfort on Ragdoll’s face earning a small apology from Taylor, the man asking if it were ok for him to tell his mom about his mouth. Ragdoll nodded slowly prompting the man to continue.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See when I had your boy last time and had him help me out with serving as a model to make clothes for some of the taller actors I learned just how sensitive his second mouth could be. The shirt you had him wearing earlier fit him, but was catching on the teeth of his stomach a bit.” Taylor outlined the sides where the smaller teeth were located. “I learned that the teeth on his sides stick out ever so slightly as opposed to the teeth in the center. This slight difference makes the fabric occasionally snag and it feels like getting a tooth pulled on. I learned very quickly to give additional space so the fabric doesn't catch on his teeth, that way he's comfortable at all times."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison nodded in understanding as she never knew just how sensitive his stomach really was. They learned early on to not touch his stomach as it was prone to opening if they fiddled with it too much as Tom nearly learned the hard way when they were playing. The man had begun to tickle the toon and when his hand had moved over his stomach his 2nd mouth opened wide threatening to bite down on the man's hand. Benny had apologized for the incident but never said anything more about it. She couldn't help but wonder if something happened to cause the area to be so sensitive as it was never like that during their time together before the studio fell. The little things her toon never talks about that she wished he would, but for now until he did all she could do was love and accept the few boundaries he had.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sorry about that Benny. If the shirt was uncomfortable you should have mentioned something sooner so we could have found something else."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>"It'S oK. It WaS aLrEAdy hArD eNoUgH to FInd SoMeTHinG thAT FiT. I wAsn'T gOiNg to COmplAiN."</b>
  <span> Ragdoll mumbled pulling his sweater back down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn't want to bother his folks with little things that he couldn't help. He never asked for the mouth to appear in his stomach as it was part of him that was born from desperation. The images of being ripped open at that weak spot and his heart being tampered with sent a chill down his spine at the memory. It saved his life with his additional teeth and the ability to fight back and produce threads but it came at a price. It was a critical weakness to him despite the teeth and his heavy dietary needs that he was truly grateful his folks were more than willing to accommodate. It was something he felt it didn't need to be discussed just yet, maybe sometime in the future. Maybe.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>An appreciative expression blossomed on Allison's face towards Taylor. "Thank you for looking out for him. I'll keep that in mind in the future so we can get things that fit him better."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison could see the twinges of regret, fear and embarrassment that briefly danced on Ragdoll's face. She hoped that maybe someday he would talk about his second mouth but for now she was at least thankful that she now knew how to better accommodate her demon. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"You're very welcome dear." Taylor returned the sentiment. "If you ever need anything for him I can gladly help out. I have to make so many different articles of clothing that I have no problem sneaking in an additional one every now and then now that I have his measurements."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you so much." Allison got up from her seat giving the man a warm hug. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>More ways than one Allison was thankful to have a friend and coworker like Taylor. The man was heaven sent helping her with her issues and now was also extending a helping hand to Benny as well. That Benny had allowed him to learn a little more about himself that he wasn’t comfortable telling them yet, but she knew that Taylor was tight lipped and wouldn’t spill the demon’s secrets. She couldn't have asked for anything more. A sense of hopefulness danced within her that in time, and maybe with Taylor's help as he helped her, that Benny may be comfortable enough to give them a little more insight as to what all happened to him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a small yawn that she could see Ragdoll trying to hide, looks like Benny was getting tired from all the excitement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’d probably better be going.” Sammy stood up from his seat stretching in place. “Thanks for having us over and the costumes.” the man held out the Santa hat Susie had placed on him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You're welcome and go on ahead and keep them. I have more than enough of them as it is and aren’t gonna sweat a few missing.” Taylor waved away the man’s attempt at returning the hat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you." Sammy nodded, withdrawing the hat back before passing it off to Susie.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The group said their 'good-byes' and 'thank yous' as they made their way out of the trailer. Taylor waved at them reminding them to come visit him any time with various promises to do so. Allison had to chuckle at her sleepy demon as Ragdoll was yawning more and more.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for the invite Susie.” Allison smiled back towards the actress as they stood next to their cars. “And thank you Sammy for coming along.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A grin spread across Susie's face at the actress's words. “I felt you guys would be a huge help and it got you out of the house for a minute. Plus we got to hear Benny in full for which I’m sure he’d be a huge help in the future.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I got dragged along, but it was worth seeing all of you performing to the best of your abilities.” Sammy shrugged only to be pulled into a hug by Allison.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The woman’s hand found Susie pulling her in for a hug as well with Allison whispering words of thanks. The group hugged each other before feeling a larger presence wrapping them up into a hug as well. The ladies squeaked at the sudden hug as they looked up to see Ragdoll’s grinning face as he hugged the three of them. Sammy immediately demanded to be released for which the demon hugged a little tighter as he wasn’t gonna release the man just yet leaving Sammy fuming in his arms powerless to pry the demon off him. Only when another yawn racked the demon’s body was when he finally released them with his leaning his head on Allison’s shoulder as sleep was catching up to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s get you home.” Allison chuckled at Ragdoll leaning against her as she ushered the demon towards the car. She opened the door to the back passenger side for him, but to her surprise he opened the door to the front passenger seat and crawled in closing it behind him. Both Sammy and Susie raised a brow at the demon curled up in the smaller spot as his body was too big for the seat for the position to be comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is he gonna be ok like that?” Susie raised a brow pointing at Ragdoll who was now out like a light next to the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison had no words as even she wasn’t sure if he was comfortable in that position, but then again she knew Benny had a habit of curling up in tight spots when sleeping as they played hell getting him to sleep in a proper bed. The little demon wasn’t comfortable sleeping out in the open at first until he gradually got used to it and was able to sleep on his own. It was one of the little things about him that carried over from the studio that he was slowly edging out of.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess so.” Allison chuckled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope so.” Sammy crossed his arms. “My back would be killing me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he seems to be ok, plus trying to move him in that form is a chore and a half.” Allison deadpanned at the memory. Memories of her and her husband trying to move him flashed in her mind as Benny was a little more stubborn in that form and with the additional weight and size he wasn’t always easy to move, even more so when he was asleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The actress's comment raised a brow from Sammy as he had seen before how much Tom had struggled with the demon when he was asked to babysit him. Part of him found a sense of amusement tickling at him at the thought of even Allison having some difficulties with the demon given how close Benny was to her. He guessed that even for as sweet as Benny is, he is still child-like and occasionally has his moments where he can be a bit stubborn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright well take care on your way home and take these before I forget.” Susie briefly left her car pacing up to Allison with 2 envelopes. “Before you ask, it’s the payment for participating. Since a check couldn’t be written out to Benny for obvious reasons I had it cashed so he could use it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Allison looked down at the envelopes held out to her with their names written on them. A look of appreciation graced her face as she accepted them. “Thank you Susie. I’ll make sure he spends it wisely.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Susie met Allison's warm expression with her own. “Take care angel and take care of your little devil.” bringing the woman into an embrace.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I will.” Allison returned the gesture.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two ladies hugged each other tightly before breaking away and saying a final farewell before heading to their cars to join their companions. Sammy and the actress waved a final good-bye as the car rumbled to a start and turned to head towards the gate to head home. Allison glanced over at Ragdoll curled up in the seat next to her before chuckling turning the key in the ignition to begin her journey home as well.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The cars passed the threshold of the studio lot as Allison watched Susie's car dip towards the freeway disappearing onto the young highway while she herself turned to make her way back up towards the hills. The woman leaned back in her seat after fiddling with the radio allowing a soft jazz to drift through the speakers of the car. The more she listened to the subtle tunes the more a new sound was added into the tracks earning a raised brow as she tried to locate the soft noise.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes glanced towards Ragdoll when the demon shifted in his seat stretching out a bit earning a raised brow as the demon clearly couldn’t fit easily in his seat. However the strange noise seemed to have grown louder until she realized he was snoring. Allison had to restrain herself from laughing upon the sight of her sleeping demon as Ragdoll’s mouth was slightly open with soft snores drifting from him before she realized that part of his sweater was rolled up exposing a small part of his second mouth which was slightly open as well. Amusement danced in her heart upon realizing that Benny does indeed snore like his dad except much quieter and with both mouths. She couldn’t hide the smile that bloomed on her face as she drove, little by little she was learning more and more about her toon and she couldn’t have been happier. That the road of recovery that they have been traveling down together was slowly getting wider bit by bit as they were learning more and more about Benny and the little things he has kept to himself for so long. That someday he will no longer feel the need to hide himself and be who he truly is, and for that the trip was well worth taking. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Honestly this started as a crackpot concept that took on a life of it's own as it was initially intended to be much shorter, but again, it got away from me lol. Susie is definitely the polar opposite to Allison and has to qualms about saying what's on her mind, much to the dismay of Allison. Taylor and Sammy both weren't originally planned to be in the short but the more the story developed and took a life of it's own, the more additional characters joined in to help flesh the story out. Nevertheless it is always a joy to write them as they all add such a unique flair. I do hope you all enjoyed this as to start off 2021 I wanted a little fluff and fun.</p>
<p>The version of Jingle Bells that is sung here is the version done by Barry Manillow and Exposé which pays tribute to the 1943 Bing Crosby/ Andrew's Sisters version.</p>
<p>If you are curious as to this particular version here is a link to the music on youtube:<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sktrEfve79c</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>